


On Woman Wept

by LivelyAngel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivelyAngel/pseuds/LivelyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose back to Woman Wept one last time. Inspired by the lyrics from the song "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Woman Wept

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics were included for convenience and I know the song itself doesn't sound like it would go with this, but imagine this song covered by a singer like Sam Smith. Comments are appreciated.

All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand  
In California with my toes in the sand  
Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh

She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

The Doctor watched her from the TARDIS doorway. She stood with her arms stretched out, face turned against the icy winds of Women Wept. Her cheeks were flushed as red as her jumper, and her hair was tousled by the breeze. She's here, he thought with no small amount of relief. She's beside me, as she should be.

Maybe his thoughts of her verged on possessive, but he needed them. He needed to believe that it was her destiny to be with him, because if he considered what the Beast said for even one more moment...

No, he refused to think about it. He refused to acknowledge the feeling that the Beast was right, that this couldn't last. Yes, she was human, so of course she would die one day. But that was one day and he had a time machine. Seeing her then, she was young and brilliant. She stood before the frozen waves as if she controlled the elements themselves.

Just then, in his eyes, she was the goddess she'd never become.

Then, she turned to him, her eyes flashing, and he nearly gasped because he could've sworn they'd changed to that frightful golden shade they'd been when she'd nearly given her life for his.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked, her brow furrowed and her eyes their usual brown.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Just taking in the view."

"Like what you see?" she asked, grinning with her tongue between her teeth.

"It hasn't changed," he said, walking past her and slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Still just ice, ice, and more ice. Nothing more to see here." His voice even sounded bitter to him.

"Then, what are we doing here, Doctor? We never go anywhere but Earth more than once," she said, stepping in front of him with her back to the waves. Her lips twitched. "On purpose, I mean."

He looked away because he couldn't meet her eyes. "Yes, well..."

"Well... What?" she asked. "Did we come here by mistake?"

"You like it here, Rose, and you deserve to come here as many times as you'd like," he said softly so she could barely hear him over the roaring winds. "You've stayed with me for two whole years. I kept you away from your mother for twelve months, almost abandoned you in the past, and I've nearly gotten you killed more times than I can count. And you stayed."

She struggled to smile again. "What else was I going to do? Leave a daft alien to travel the universe alone in a time machine? Doctor, you've shown me everything the universe has to offer and more. Without you, I never could have met my father. Now, why did you bring me here?"

He took a deep breath and continued in a stronger voice. "I brought you here in my last incarnation, I just wanted to come back with you in this one." The Doctor lies, he thought. But she knows that.

He saw in her eyes that she knew, but she didn't question it. Instead, she asked, "So, is this going to happen every time you regenerate? Surprise trips to places we've been before?"

"If that's what you want," he said with a weak smile. He doesn't add that he can only regenerate once more after this, something stops him. When she promised forever, he felt something coming. Maybe that was what pushed him here.

She reached into his coat pockets and laced their fingers together in such a way that he had to meet her gaze. In her eyes was something vulnerable he wasn't ready to face. Not until the trouble had passed. She pulled his hands from his pockets and brushed her thumbs over his cool skin. They allowed their hands to fall between them, and felt the ends of her sleeves brush his thumbs. The jumper was a little oversized, and it was only then that he realized it had belonged to his last body.

"Promise me you'll stay a little longer," he said lowly and immediately regretted it. He never said selfish things like that, but her eyes were turning his pride to rubbish. Her fingertips could nearly feel his double-pulse. She held his hearts' strings, and no matter where she pulled he would yield to her will.

"I promised you forever, didn't I? We'll find a way."

And with that, she let go of one if his hands in favor of taking hold of his tie and pulling him closer. His lips met hers with no resistance from him. Instead, he allowed himself to give just this once. He gave more than friendship, more than his hand, and less than his life. His lips moved against hers, softly and with consideration for that vulnerable something he'd seen in her eyes. The wind was biting, but they kept each other warm. Their mouths opened to one another and their tongues glided against one another in an unfamiliar dance.

Rose gripped his tie, afraid he would break away, but he was too far gone. He wrapped around her and groaned into her mouth. He needed her, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would have her.

It was when she pulled away that he finally regained his reason.

She started to say what both of them had been thinking, "Doctor, I lo–"

But he was already escaping into the TARDIS. They couldn't name that vulnerable something yet, not until the trouble was past and she was safe in his arms. At least, that was what he told himself to justify ignoring her tearstained cheeks when she came back to the TARDIS.

'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds  
So move to a place so far away  
The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love to taste, yeah

These hearts adore  
Everyone the other beats hardest for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour

Coming down  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no

'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater


End file.
